


Of Music and College

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [17]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Tim and Brian became one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Music and College

**Author's Note:**

> in my rushed-ness I forgot Brian's last name is thomas, not haight. Brian Haight is the actor t that plays brian. Whoops!

Authors Note: okay Brim is my OTP (other than Jaylex) and nobody can stop me. Their beautiful. (Takes place in 2006 when Alex started filming)

 

Tim had his headphones on, Cemetery Drive by My Chemical Romance booming in his ear. Now, he wasn't one for those boy bands and girly songs but he found that some of their songs could be just what he needed to get through the day. However, his day-to-day music usually consisted of Green Day, David Bowie, Metallica, and lots of rock. He was into that kind of stuff, he supposed. He didn't really have a music taste, he just liked mostly everything in those types of genres.

But College wasn't something he cared too much about anyway. Go to class, get out and go home. That was his plan for the entirety of the time he was going to be there. Oh, and try really hard not to listen to people.

"Is that Tim?" He heard some girls whispering. "Yeah, he used to have epilepsy freak outs in high school and stuff. I can't believe he's actually showing his face here."

He tried hard to just focus on getting his locker set up. He really did.

But he kept hearing people whisper about him.

After he was done getting his locker set up, he took some of his things and began to walk slowly to class, glancing down at his iPod to change the song.

His first class of the year was math, then science, then history, digital media and then finally (his second major) art history. Fantastic, he whispered to himself. It just seemed like a lot of work and money, and he hoped it was worth it.

He looked at the number above the door and then back at his schedule papers. It was his class alright, but it looked like he was too early, the teacher hadn't even shown up yet.

Tim sighed and leaned against the lockers beside him, staring into space while trying to avoid the glares from the people around him he got. It's not like he cared, but he wished they would stop looking. It's not like he could control his seizures, and if he could he would. It's not his fault, and he hated them for thinking it was.

As Tim stared off, he didn't even notice that someone had started fidgeting with the door beside him.

"Damn," they cursed, sighing to themselves. Tim glanced over and saw a the man lean against the lockers opposite him, taking out his flip-phone and typing frantically on the keyboard. The man had golden brown hair, brown-blue eyes and a smile that could melt the sun. He wore a dark beige colored hoody and black pants, and blue sneakers. 

Tim quickly glanced down at his feet as the man next to him looked over, catching him staring awkwardly.

However, to Tim's luck, the man didn't say anything. He just put his phone back in his pocket and watched as a woman professor came trudging down the hall, high heels clicking on the floor frantically. "Dear, I'm late again!" She laughed, smiling at Tim. "Are you two in this class?"

Tim nodded and the man on the other side did the same.

"Well, I'm your profession, Mundy. My sincerest apologies for being Katrina surprised no one else showed up early."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Math class went smoothly. Tim sat in the back, as always and tried to pay attention as much as he could. History went well, too, because he was actually on time instead of too early or late. But things changed at Digital Media.

Tim arrived right on time and got to walk in just as everyone else was arriving, too. He blended in somewhat and was able to get a corner seat in the back, and luckily nobody say next to him. 

And he watched as that semi familiar brown eyed kid walked in, too, talking to someone who he had supposed he was his friend. And he looked back from his middle seat to glance at Tim, and he felt ashamed for even looking in his way in the first place. He was trying to keep a low profile here, after all, and this kid probably thought he was creepy.

He tried to drown out the sound of the teachers voice with music.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim felt a strike of panic as his Digital Media teacher told him that everyone either needed to make a movie or audition for one of the other classmates'. He wasn't good at writing, and he sure as hell didn't want to intrude on other people's projects that their friends and then we're probably going to have a good time making. So Tim sat in the back, nervous and scared. He tried to look down at his papers like he was doing something important, like he was important, but it was pretty damn obvious that he was nervous. Everyone knew he barely had friends, after all he was the 'weird epileptic seizure kid who took a lot of pills.' 

He understood.

"Hey," said a soft voice right above Tim.

Tim almost didn't notice that someone was talking to him, because nobody talked to him. He hoped that looking down and doodling on his notebook would be enough for them to go away and forget any witty comments.

Or, to put it plainly, kindly fuck off.

"Tim right?" The voice said again.

Tim looked up and noticed who it was. 'Shit' he thought to himself. 'That guy.'

The man smiled softly down at Tim and gestured to a table away from them. "You looked kind of alone, and uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to sign up for Kralie's film. He's gonna hold try outs and whatnot next week."

Tim was still in shock that somebody was talking to him.

"I-uh-"

"I'm Brian by the way, Brian Haight. I'm in your math class too."

"Yeah, I remember. I guess I can sign up."

And that's the day that it started, the day Tim would never forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After Alex's tryouts were held, they all decided to get together and go out to lunch. Tim didn't like Alex too much, he seemed off in a way. But for the most part he was bearable, and his friend Jay is not too shabby on the eyes, or ears- he was fairly nice and made dumb witty jokes that Tim would laugh at even despite the scowl that held his face.

"So, I was thinking," Alex began, taking a sip of his drink. "Brian can be the main character. He just fits it, and besides, I changed the main character to be called Brian anyway."

Brian fist bumped the air.

"Jay can help with cameras and location scouting, Seth can act, And Tim," he glared at him. "You can do a bit of both."

Tim smiled lightly. "Thanks."

The rest of lunch was discussing the plot, the lines, when they would film and the weather to do so. Alex put an arm around Jays chair, and While nobody else seemed to notice, Tim did. He noticed small things like that, the way Alex laughed a little too hard when Jay made a joke, the way he offered to pay for his lunch and even the small glances over that not even Jay seemed to notice.

Yup, Alex had a crush on Jay.

But Tim really didn't care, and since Jay didn't seem to be bothered by it, he shouldn't either. Besides, Brian and him already were too busy hanging out by themselves to care.

Tim did that a lot, bringing Brian to his house to just hangout. And Brian liked it too, because he would compliment Tim on his extensive David Bowie collection, his entire shelves full of old video games and horror movies, and they even would take turns playing Spyro on the PS1. And Tim noticed how Brian would smile when Tim ever talked about something he liked, and how he would listen and listen and just be so interested in anything Tim had to say. He never had a friend like that before, and never expected to. He was actually contempt with the feeling that he was going to live his life alone, no wife or kids-

And maybe no wife or kids would be just fine.

Because the more and more that Brian and Tim would spend personal time together, the more Tim realized that fuck is it going to hurt when Brian gets up one day and decides he doesn't want to be Tim's friend anymore. And the sudden realization as months passed an Alex's film started and the personal bond had gotten tight, is when he realized that he wouldn't.

Brian would never do that.

And Tim felt like an asshole for believing for even a second that Brian would just leave like that- he wasn't that kind of person. Brian was so nice and kind and funny and adorable all packed into one bag of friendship. Tim realized that Brian had given his heart to Tim, too, and that it was a mutual feeling that they shared.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Brian would spill his secrets to Tim.

He would come over to Tims, and then deep into the night of tomfoolery, video games and movies, Brian would suddenly get all serious.

They would talk about the world, the government and what their hiding, monsters and ghouls, scary stuff. 

And sometimes Brian would start to talk, and talk and talk for so long that Tim thought he would fall asleep before he finished. But he never did. He listened with such intent and care that it was like Jesus had come down to speak to him.

"I have a secret," Brian said quietly, sitting on Tims couch. 

"You can tell me."

Brian didn't even hesitate. "I'm in love with a friend of mine."

And Tim wondered what friend it was- Alex? Jay? Seth? Jessica? Amy?

"And I want to kiss them and tell them how much they mean to me. How do I do that?"

And Tim was lost for advice. He didn't know how those things went.

"Tell them strait up!" Tim flung his arms into the air. "Why hide it?"

"I don't think they'd like if I did that, it might scare them away and they'd never want to talk to me again."

"Brian, if anyone could resist your smile is be fucking surprised."

And just that sentence gave Brian flushed cheeks and a grin that he tried to hide.

And then he realized something as Brian got off the couch and stepped to Tim in the chair, and as he leaned in a little to close, to feel the breath on his skin.

God Damn it, Tim was that friend.

And Brian leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. It was small and soft and God Tim wanted more- but it would be the day he died that he'd admit that.

And then Brian went to the spare bedroom, leaving Tim a flushed mess.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey," Tim said softy.

"Yo."

"I was wondering- do you wanna, uh..." Today was the day. Tim was gonna break the ice.

"Wanna go on a date with me?"

It was two days after the incident at Tim's house that he had decided to finally ask. He needed a day or so to think, to really think and remind himself that Brian wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Not his Brian Haight, with his brown-blonde hair and brown blue eyes, his beige jacket and his blue sneakers. 

And Brian complied with an unnecessarily happy attitude.

And that's what started that, and the thing that ended it too. Because the more time that went on the more Tim realized that if Brian was dead, fuck was it going to hurt. And when the hooded man fell from that balcony, Tim felt a rush of hatred and anger to whoever the fuck it wasn't. He quickly ran down that stairs and to the bloodied floor, and quickly pulled off the mask and-

.


End file.
